


Team

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Set during Volume One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rocket said rather smugly, "Me blowing places up."





	Team

Rocket said rather smugly, "Me blowing places up. Making things. Making things I blow places up with." His hands twisted remembered switches with his pleasure at recollection.

Groot swayed closer, so Rocket included him. "You standing, fists swinging."

Groot extended one arm to wrap it around Rocket, finger-twigs splayed rather than forming a fist. Rocket leaned comfortably back against his friend.

"Perfect two member team, us against the universe." Rocket sighed. "Not going to be the same perfect any more." Not having made themselves part of the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy.

"I am Groot."

Rocket's whiskers twitched. "Good point."


End file.
